Everything About You
by Ashliegh
Summary: Angelina Johnson and Montague have been rivals since their early days at Hogwarts. But deep down do they really hate each other? Maybe. Maybe not. Set in OotP.


A/N: Hey, everyone! Ashliegh here! You thought I was gone didn't you? Well, here I am! I know I haven't been writing a lot lately, but I've just been really busy that's all. I know, that's the excuse that everyone uses so I won't go into anymore detail. O.o

However…I _have_ been working on this for quite some time…I don't even know if it makes sense anymore because I've been working on it on and off for the past few months. I kept loosing interest, then gaining interest and continuing it, and whatnot, so I just decided to finish the damn thing and post it up. So I hope it makes a little sense.

This one-shot is centered around Angelina Johnson and Slytherin Quidditch captain Montague. It's not really a ship fic, but it suggests the Angelina/Montague ship in some ways. At least that's what I was aiming for. -- And I wanted to say thank you to **Thalia Kendall **and **Sara-Wackadoo** who inspired me, by their own work, to write this. Both of them have written their own Angelina/Montague bits and they're great. They both rock, definitely go check them out.

And for those of you who follow along with me, I just wanted you to know that there is the smallest mention of Fred/Angelina at the end that I threw in here just for you guys. Let's see if you can pick it out…

And remember….always review! I'd appreciate it beyond belief.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything related to Harry Potter. I'm not even worthy to take her characters and make them do what I want, even though I do anyway. And the song _"I Hate Everything About You" _belongs to Three Days Grace.

"Everything About You"

by Ashliegh

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Angelina Johnson lay on her back in her four poster bed, fully clothed, and staring at the ceiling. It was about 8:00 at night and she was alone in her Gryffindor dorm, and her roommates were still in the common room.

She had been tossing and turning for nearly 30 minutes, thinking about what had happened only a few hours ago. She had tried to block the day's events out of her head, but they wouldn't seem to leave her mind.

She took her caramel hand and ran it through her dark brown hair. She tugged on one of her braids, trying to send an unsought message to her brain. But it seemed to remind her of the day anyway…..

Both Harry, Fred, and George were banned from the Quidditch Team. She was missing three players and her Keeper wasn't exactly the best. They had won the Quidditch match, but it didn't feel like it. She didn't know what in the world she was going to do.

Her first year as Quidditch captain, only one game, and everything was going down the drain.

Although Angelina had all of those things to be thinking about, she wasn't thinking about them at that moment. She had so many things on her mind, yet she was thinking about only one thing. One person. One person who shouldn't even be bothering her thoughts. That one person _should_ have been the least of her worries.

That one person was Montague, Slytherin Quidditch Captain and Chaser.

Although you wouldn't think it, Montague and Angelina had many things in common. Both were Quidditch captains, both 7th year students, both were top grade students, both had made their house quidditch teams in their 2nd year, and both had made the same position.

Both Angelina and Montague were competitive and ambitious. They had been rivals ever since their first game six years ago. The two didn't know each other personally, but just the fact that they were in rival houses made them rivals already. Playing the same position against each other didn't help matters.

Their rivalry had always been kept to the field until their 7th year. The moment Angelina found out that she had been made captain of the Gryffindor team, she was ecstatic. But the second she stepped out of McGonagall's office, he was there.

Standing against the wall, muscular arms crossed over his tight chest and wearing a smirk, he ran his fingers through his short, dark brown hair. As his smirk grew wider into a wicked smile, showing a straight set of white teeth, he taunted her. Just like a seven year old boy would tease a seven year old girl.

He followed her, making sly remarks, until they reached the Great Hall. Her two flight journey to the hall consist of remarks such as: _'The team must really be horrible this year if they picked you as captain, Johnson.' 'The cup will be ours for sure this year,' 'Wood must have been really shit-faced to have picked you as his sucessor.'_

She ignored him the whole way and was relieved when he had to stop and walk away. Merlin forbid the whole Great Hall see him talking to her.

Ever since then Montague hadn't let up on her. Ramming past her in the hallways, the evil glares during class, the mad smirks. If Angelina wasn't such an independent person she would have been frightened out of her mind. But she'd never let it show…

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

She hated how Montague kept interrupting her thoughts. She had to think about how she was going to approach Professor Umbridge about having try-outs for new beaters and seeker…even though Angelina dreaded the conversation she was going to have with the God awful Professor.

She also dreaded the next day. The hell that Montague would give her! She wished she could stay in her dorm for the rest of the year. She usually wasn't the type of person who avoided a problem, but right now she had too much weight on her shoulders.

If Angelina never saw Montague again, it would be too soon.

Every room-mate kept awake

By every silent scream we make

Angelina's already interrupted thoughts were interrupted once more as her roommates Alicia and Katie walked in. Angelina closed her eyes, making it look as if she were asleep, she didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

But she did hear Alicia and Katie whispering to each other, she didn't catch all of their mumbled conversation, but she managed to catch some of it.

"The poor girl," Alicia whispered, "I wish there was something we could do,"

"I know," Katie said in a hushed voice, "We are on the team after all, so we can help her out when she starts looking for new players,"

And with that Katie went into the bathroom to change. Alicia walked over to her wardrobe and took out a pair of pajamas.

"I don't need your pity," Angelina said dully.

"Angelina!" Alicia said, startled, "Merlin, don't _do_ that,"

"I mean it," she said, eyes still closed.

"Angelina, just go back to sleep. We can talk about this in the morning,"

Angelina gave a soft sigh. She knew Alicia and Katie were just being good friends, wanting to help her out, but her pride got in the way. It got in the way alot. She knew that her pride would be pretty low by time morning came around, so she took her friend's advice and tried to sleep.

All the feelings that I get

But I still don't miss you yet

She turned on her side and closed her eyes. Montague reentered her thoughts again. Merlin did she just want to throw one good jinx his way.

She opened her eyes and blinked hard a few times. She shook her head slightly and pressed her face into her pillow.

She felt a twisting feeling in her stomach when her thoughts turned to the next day. She had Advanced Potions first thing in the morning, and Montague sat right behind her.

Angelina didn't like to hate people. But she couldn't help but hate him…he had made the beginning of her 7th year a living hell.

Only when I stop to think about it

But hadn't she always liked hell? Fred and George _were _her best friends and they always raised hell. That was one of the things that she loved about them. But of course, she didn't like it when the hell was raised on _her_. But hadn't she always loved to laugh at herself?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

But was that even fair? She hated it when people laughed at others but couldn't laugh at themselves. _'But this is different,' _she thought to herself.

But if she hated seeing Montague _outside_ of games…why did she love the challenge that he gave her _inside_ the games?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

As if she didn't need more to think about, Angelina briefly remembered the feeling that she got when she saw him on the field. She couldn't stand Montague when he taunted her in the halls, but in the air, he didn't have anytime to say anything.

Their rivalry on the pitch gave Angelina the burst of adrenaline that she needed to play. Just knowing that she had the quaffle, and that he wanted it, gave her the speed to reach the goal faster.

When he had the quaffle, and she wanted it, that gave her the same speed to make her go faster as well. The speed that made her go to _him_ faster. But to get to the quaffle, of course.

This was too much. Why was she starting to feel as if she actually wanted to see Montague? She pressed her face into her pillow further. Figuring that it wouldn't do any good to suffocate herself, she sat up and decided to go to the library just to read something and get her mind off things.

She looked at the clock on the wall, it was only 9:00, so she had an hour before curfew. Like that had ever stopped her before…

"Where are you going, Angie?" Alicia asked, she was sitting on her bed doing some potions homework.

"Library," she muttered, opening the door.

"At this time?" Katie called from the other side of the room, she was standing in front of her dresser combing her hair, "Be back before curfew,"

"All right," she sighed, walking out.

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

What Angelina was unaware of was that on the other side of the castle, plenty of feet below, Montague was in deep thought of the same thing. Yet, he was a bit more happier of the situation.

"I can't believe Potter and the Weasels got themselves kicked off the bloody team!" Draco Malfoy said happily, a mad grin on his face, "This is probably _the_ happiest day of my life!"

"But they hurt you, Draco!" Pansy Parkinson said shrilly, she was sitting on the couch next to Malfoy, clutching his arm, "Those Gryffindors _deserved_ to get kicked off the team!"

Montague rolled his eyes. He always disliked Pansy, but what was he suppose to do? She hung around Malfoy like bees on a jar of honey. So she sat there, glued to Malfoy' s side as he sat on the couch.

Montague sat parallel from them in a large, green armchair. Malfoy's friends, Crabbe and Goyle, were sitting in two other armchairs that were placed a few feet away from the couch. They hadn't spoke at all that night, but they did occasionally grunt in agreement to someone.

"Well, it doesn't matter if those three idiots got kicked off or not," Montague shrugged, "We still would have kicked their arses on the pitch anyway,"

"But you _did_ lose," Pansy said matter-of-factly, clutching Malfoy's arm tighter, "Aren't you mad about that at all?"

"Not really," Montague laughed, "I can't wait to see the lot tomorrow, as a matter of fact! Just seeing their pitiful faces will be enough!"

"Here, here!" Malfoy responded, "Getting Potter and the Weasels kicked off the ruddy Gryffindor team just by letting them hit me makes up for the loss. Like they thought they were actually hurting me. The prats,"

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Just then a small nagging feeling hit Montague's stomach and he thought of Angelina. He imagined what it would be like if _he_ had to replace three players, if _he_ had to train new keeper who played horribly, and all on first year of being Quidditch captain.

Just for a split second, he actually felt bad for Angelina. _'Honestly,' _he thought to himself, _'She deserves it. Everything's always come so easy for her. It's about time she had to work for something, bloody Gryffindor.'_

Only when I stop to think about it

'But she does have to work for a lot things,' a small voice in the back of his mind said. _'Like what?' _he thought. _'Your respect.' _it said back.

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

Montague shook his head, thinking that he must be mad. What person in his right mind would argue with their self? Especially inside their head. _'Bloody Johnson,' _he thought. He hated the way she made him feel; he loathed her beyond reason but that didn't stop the feeling of pity he had been feeling for her lately.

Sure…he felt pity for her. Deep down, he did. Deep, deep, _deep_ down.

He'd follow her in the halls, calling her names and putting her down. He'd shove past her in the corridors, glare at her in class…it gave him a superior feeling, a feeling of being bigger than her. Sure he was being an arrogant bullying prat, but that's just the typical thing that students in Slytherin do.

But then there'd always be the feeling of regret. He'd see her on some days, close to tears from all of the stress she was enduring, yet he'd still insult her. She'd just roll her eyes at him but then he'd see her sit at the Gryffindor table with a look of defeat on her face.

Sure, it made him feel good, knowing that his insults were a success, but she really was under a lot of stress. Being quidditch captain, having N.E.W.T.S. coming up, and there was always having to deal with the pranks of those two Weasleys.

She was the type of person who _had _to score top in her N.E.W.T.S., who _had_ to have the perfect Quidditch tactics, and who _never_ shown any annoyance in Fred and George's pranks. (Even though she did enjoy them)

Montague on the other hand, could score top points without even studying, who could easily think of quidditch tactics, and if anyone ever pissed him off, he'd just hex them.

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

But why in the world did he even care if she was stressed out? Why did he even get that feeling of guilt and regret? That's something a Slytherin definitely did not do. Care, that is. Especially about a Gryffindor.

But he didn't care for a Gryffindor. Did he? Of course not.

"Montague?" Pansy said, annoyed, "Are you even listening to a word Draco is saying?"

"What?" he said, taking his attention back to them, "Yes, of course,"

"Sure," Pansy snorted, folding her arms, finally letting go of Malfoy.

"You looked kind of sick," Malfoy said.

"I'm fine," Montague said, running his fingers through his hair, "I'm going to go for a walk,"

"All right," Malfoy said, looking after him as he walked out of the common room.

Montague walked down the corridor and up a flight of stairs, not really sure of where he was going. He decided to head to the kitchens and have the elves throw some food his way.

Montague ran into Adrian Pucey, fellow chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team, in the kitchens and wound up staying there for almost an hour. Pucey left at about 9:50, realizing that curfew was in 10 minutes. But Montague stayed behind, sticking a few cauldron cakes in his pockets. By time he left it was around 10:00.

As he walked down the hall, hands in his pockets, he kept a look out for Filch or Mrs. Norris. He was distracted however when he heard a thump behind him. He turned his head, still walking, and saw it only to be one of the suits of armor. He turned his head back around but stopped abruptly when he collided into another person.

It was obvious that both of them had not been paying attention because the collision was more like a crash and they both lost balance and fell over.

Only when I stop to think about you,

I know

"Blimey," the other person groaned, it was a female voice. Montague looked up at the person he had walked in to and saw it to be none other that Miss Johnson herself.

He stood up and glared at her as she picked up the books she was carrying. He thought it was completely mad how things were going. He had been thinking about almost nothing except her - and here she was. Right in front of him.

"Why don't you watch where the hell your going, Johnson?" Montague said angrily, ignoring his thoughts, "You'd think that you out of all people would look out, being the almighty god-like quidditch captain you are,"

Only when you stop to think about me,

Do you know

Angelina looked up at the person she had collided with and it felt as if someone had just kicked her in the stomach when she found out who it was. She quickly picked up her books, showing no sign of weakness.

"Well, Montague," she said in response, her tone just as sarcastic as his, "I thought that _you_ out of all people would watch where you were going…after all, you are such a _bloody brilliant _chaser,"

"Well, well," he replied, laughing at her, "You finally have the nerve to fight back. All this year, Johnson, I've been giving you bull and you haven't said a word. I thought you finally realized who the weaker person was,"

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

Angelina glared at him, she could practically feel smoke coming out of her ears. She hated, absolutely loathed, when people thought she was weak. All her life she wanted nothing more but to prove herself to people. She hated the word Montague right now. She couldn't even think of the hatred she had for him.

She blinked. When she glared she normally didn't blink. Was she backing down? _'Of course not,' _she thought quickly. Then something her mum used to tell her when she was younger popped in her head…

"When someone slaps you, turn your head and offer your other cheek. Be the bigger person, Angelina."

But since when did Angelina ever do that? Maybe she'd give it a try. She looked straight into Montague's eyes. They bore into her. She had never noticed how deep his eyes were. So full of emotion and anger.

So with a deep breath she said, "Your right," she said flatly, "I should have said something all those times, instead of just doing nothing,"

Montague cracked a nasty smirk. Angelina's pride instantly bubbled back to the surface. She couldn't hold it back.

"Not only should I have said something," she repeated, stepping closer, "But I should have kicked your ass as well,"

You hate everything about me

Why do you love me

Montague's smirk grew bigger as he realized that Angelina was finally getting sick of his rubbish. All this time all he really wanted was as good row. Nothing pleased him more then a good row with a Gryffindor. But if he could just get one argument out of this Gryffindor, his rival of six years, all his nasty remarks would be paid off.

He continued to stare her down, his 6'0 figure only a foot away from her 5'6 figure. Angelina glared right back, not really knowing what to do next. He could tell, just by looking her in the eyes, that he was definitely working her last nerve. He could see the hatred in her eyes. Yet, he could also see excitement.

Everyone knew that Angelina Johnson in fact did get a kick out of arguing. Sure, it pissed her off, but it got her going. Montague stepped closer to her, still staring at her, his foul "Slytherin-like" smirk still present.

I hate

You hate

"Do you hate me, Johnson?" he asked, his voice deep and his face now inches away from hers.

"What?" Angelina whispered, how the hell was she suppose to respond to that?

"Do you hate me?" he repeated slowly, not moving.

"Of course," she spat.

"No you don't," he said flatly, shaking his head slightly.

"How the hell would you know?"

"I can tell," he sneered.

I hate

You love me

"Do you hate me?" Angelina asked quietly, standing up tall, not once looking away from him.

"What makes you think I hate you?" he said in a unconvincing voice.

"Oh, honestly!" she exclaimed, stepping away, making the small gap between them bigger. Then she continued, "Montague you can _not_ honestly stand there and say that to me!"

"What ever do you mean?" he asked sarcastically.

"For Merlin's sake!" she said, throwing her hands in the air, "Ever since we came back from Summer holidays _all_ you have done is make me miserable and make my life a living hell!"

"You didn't seem miserable," his tone didn't change.

"What I meant is that you've been giving me a load of rubbish for months now and you seem to think that I haven't gotten the _slightest_ clue that you might _possibly_ hate me,"

"I never said that I hated you," he shrugged.

"You sure act like it," she said angrily.

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

"Of course I act like it," he said, "I'm a Slytherin.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked, although she knew it had to do with everything.

"Johnson, you really are daft, aren't you? You know that it has to do with everything,"

"Well, yes, but," she started, "You don't even know me, Montague! You just assume that since I'm in Gryffindor that I'm a goody-goody and you don't even bother to get to know me. Not that I would _want_ you to anyway,"

"Oh, I know your not a goody-goody, Johnson," he said, "You're everything but that,"

"How the hell would you know?" she snapped.

"I've seen you work," he said shortly, "Anyway, you very well know what people would say if I even tried to 'get to know you.' And I don't even want to, so let's just drop it, eh?"

"Why do you care so much about what people think of you?" Angelina said quietly, finally looking away.

The pair's voices had went from angered and malicious to sarcastic and irritated. Yet now they were talking in hushed voices. Montague was surprised that Angelina had finally looked down to the floor. All this time their eyes hadn't left each other's glares.

Since they finally stopped bickering at each other, they both heard how quiet the castle was. And how dark and late it was. Montague, surprised that they hadn't got told off yet for being out so late, also looked away. A look of annoyance had replaced the smirk he once held, and he looked around, thinking to himself.

Deciding to end the awkward silence Montague decided to speak.

"I don't care what people think of me, Johnson," he said aggressively, looking at her, "But if I choose not to converse with someone, it's because I don't want to, not because I'm worried what the bloody hell other people are going to think,"

"So you don't care?"

"No," he said simply, shaking his head stubbornly.

"Then prove it," she challenged.

'Typical Gryffindor,' he thought to himself. Leave it to a Gryffindor to try and compete over nothing.

"Do you always have to make something out of nothing?" he said, rolling his eyes at her.

"Of course not," she said simply, "I just want you to prove that you don't care what other people think of you,"

"Why?"

"Because I don't think you can,"

And with that, Montague walked forward and swiftly placed his lips on hers. His eyes were closed and her eyes were wide open with surprise and disbelief.

After a few seconds he pulled away and Angelina was staring at the floor, eyes as wide as tea saucers, and her mouth hanging open in disbelief. She looked as if she had been petrified. And she was completely at a loss of words, until he finally shrugged and said,

"You said prove it," he said.

Finally coming back to her senses, Angelina swallowed the lump in her throat, finally looked at him, and walked over to Montague. She drew back her hand and…

SMACK!

She smacked him across the face. He stood there, moving his jaw a bit to get the feel back.

"I reckon I deserved that," he said.

"I reckon you did!" Angelina said, completely outraged, "And don't you _ever_ touch me again!"

"What are you going to do?" he smirked, "Tell your redheaded boyfriend?"

"Oh, no, you leave Fred out of this," she warned, "Listen, this night _never _happened, understand? And if you even mention _any _bit of this to him, I swear I'll put you in the hospital wing without using my wand,"

"All right then," he shrugged, like he was going to bring this up to anyone anyway.

And with that Angelina turned on her heel and started walking down the corridor to Gryffindor Tower. Montague turned around and started heading back to the Dungeons where the Slytherin common room was located. But after walking only a few steps, Angelina turned back around.

"Hey," she called, swallowing what was left of her pride. He turned around and looked at her, "Well done," she nodded.

"For what?" he asked over his shoulder.

"You proved to me that you don't care what other people think,"

"I told you I didn't," he said, turning completely around.

"Well, you were right," she said, walking over to him and sticking out her hand for him to shake. He took her hand and shook it, "See you tomorrow in Potions?"

"I'll be there," he said. They both nodded to each other and parted, each heading to their common rooms.

The End

A/N: Well? What did you think? I like to think I did ok for trying something new. And I hope it was long enough for those of you who like a good long one-shot. (13 pages, mind you!) And always remember to review! I'd greatly appreciate it!

Ashliegh


End file.
